


Stolen Moments

by Ottra



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Email/Text Message Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rex stole Six's phone, and all the times after. Set during season one, minor spoilers for multiple episodes up until ‘What Lies Beneath.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really into this show lately so something like this was bound to happen eventually. Also, if Rex had a phone before episode 15 and I just didn’t notice, let’s just ignore it/pretend it was Six’s. That he stole.

Six had left his phone on the table. Just lying there. It was so ridiculously unlike Six, but it didn’t stop Rex from picking the device up. There was a lot that could be done with a cell phone. But the only thing Rex’s mind could conjure was the memory of Noah handing him a small slip of paper. ‘I don’t know if Providence lets you use a phone or anything but...’ the blond boy had awkwardly trailed off, ‘There’s my cell phone number.’

Rex pulled the piece of paper from where it was hidden deep in his jacket’s pocket. Pressing his index finger to the phone’s screen, he easily bypassed the phone’s lock with a burst of nanites. Six was an idiot if he thought a simple passcode could keep someone like Rex out of his phone.

(4:55pm) _Hey Noah, it's Rex_

(4:58pm) Hey! Did Providence give you a phone?!

(4:59pm) _Nah, I stole Six's. ;)_

A few moments later, Rex could see Six coming back down the hall towards him.

(5:01pm) _Woops, gotta go. Providence calls. See ya!_

\---

(7:14am) _In morning briefing. Save me. -Rex_

(7:17am) At least it's better than Algebra and could actually be useful.

(7:17am) _But it’s so booorrriiinnnnggg._

(7:18am) _Do you wanna go to Capo Luna?_

(7:20am) Wait, what?

\---

(5:24pm) _I'm on my way._

(5:24pm) Wait, what? Agent Six?

(5:26pm) _No, it's Rex. Holiday convinced Knight to let me go to prom with you._

(5:27pm) Oh- great!

(5:27pm) How did you get Six's phone this time?

(5:31pm) _I stole one of his suits. His phone was in the pocket._

(5:31pm) You probably shouldn’t do that Rex.

(5:32pm) See you when you get here.

\---

(4:55pm) _I fought an EVO near your house. Wanted to make sure your okay. -Rex_

(4:59pm) Everything's okay. I'm fine. Providence warned me.

(5:13pm) _Good._

\---

(10:01am) _Going to space to save Holiday. Jsyk. -Rex_

(10:32am) What???!!!!

(10:44am) Rex!!!!

(3:22pm) _The shuttle landed in the ocean. Rex and Holiday are fine. -Six_

\---

Walking into his room after a few laps in the Petting Zoo, Rex had planned to collapse onto his bed and listen to some tunes. Instead, he found himself looking down at a white cardboard box sitting on his bedspread. Stuck on the top of the box was a bright green post-it note, and on the post-it note a simple message had been scrawled in Six’s handwriting.

“Here-” The note read, “Now you can stop using mine.”

Rex opened the box and grinned down at the small flip phone he found inside.

\---

(6:32pm) Six.

(6:32pm) Six.

(6:32pm) Six Six Six.

(6:33pm) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix.

(6:34pm) I know you’re seeing these.

(6:36pm) Will you take me out for ice cream after we smash this thing?

(6:49pm) _Why did I ever get you a phone._


End file.
